The Night Captain Stacy Lived
by Keirdle
Summary: The night captain was saved by Spider-Man on that frightful night. Peter and Gwen Fluff. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 The Night He Promised

**The Night Captain Stacy Lived**

 **Disclaimer I'm a complete newbie when it comes to this sort of thing. I never wrote a fanfiction before so any constructive criticism would be a great help thanks.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Spider-Man**

 **I've been reading a lot of Spider-Man fanfiction lately probably too much, anyway, there weren't any fanfictions where Peter Parker aka Spider-Man saved Captain Stacy. So I thought I would change that and see where the story goes. There will probably be a lot of Peter and Gwen fluff in this fic. This story is loosely based off of the amazing spider-man film era so keep that in mind.**

Chapter 1

The Night Spider-man Promised

Peter had been out patrolling the streets of New York and found it to be a quite night. Then he shot the web at a nearby building landing on the roof. He looks down the street and see's Gwen's apartment it was late so she was probably sleeping. Peter decided to swing closer to her window there she was sleeping so peacefully. Peter whispered to himself _"I will protect you and your family, Gwen, I Promise."_ Then in a blink of an eye, he was making his way to his apartment. He looked at his clock and saw it was 1 am _"Better to get some sleep."_ _He thought_

The next day at school was a fairly quiet day Peter and Gwen were talking about the next class they had together. When all of sudden there was this loud roar coming from the toilets. Everybody panicked and ran for the nearest exit. **RUN** Peter said to Gwen she was reluctant to leave Peter's side but she realized that she couldn't do anything. Peter ran at the lizard shooting the web at his feet pulling lizard to the ground. Jumping on top of the lizards back just as he was about to strike he was pulled off by the giant lizard.

Peter backflipped out of the way of the deadly claws that he already had the pleasure of meeting. Another quick attack court Peter off guard and was sent flying through the laboratory wall. The lizard quickly jumps on Peter's arm. Desperately trying wiggle out of his grasp Peter saw his backpack at the corner of his eye. He webbed the bag and was thrown through another wall. The lizard grabbed some chemicals and mixed them into a bomb he tossed the mixture to where Peter landed. _"You don't have to stop me PETER all those lost souls I can save them."_

Seconds later a shoe came flying at the lizards face. Peter quickly jump up on the table in his iconic red and blue suit. Webbing to lights above the lizards head and pulling them down creating a detraction. He jumped on the lizards back punching it in the back of the head. The lizard roared in pain, swiftly the lizard through Peter into the lockers with such force Peter's vision was hazed and blurry. Then he was thrown through the double doors. Peter felt his whole body ache _"This sucks."_ He said. The lizard grabbed peter by the head and slammed him into the window. **THUD** the lizard was hit over the head with a trophy. _"GWEN!"_ lizard said, Gwen slowly backed up.

Peter sprang into action sticking webs to the lizard and the ceiling Peter then was running webs around the lizard like a cocoon. He then grabbed the trophy and smashed the window _"I'm going to throw you out the window now," "WHAT."_ Said with a slightly panicked tone. Peter then webbed her down slowly. The sirens of the police force could be heard _"Someone's been a bad lizard."_ Peter taunted, the lizard had thrown Peter in the opposite direction and made a quick getaway. Peter got up and went to the toilets where he originally heard the roar. He saw Doctor Connors lab coat hanging there. _"I have to stop him."_ he thought

Peter was walking through the sewers when his phone started to vibrate. He went throw his backpack and saw it was Gwen calling _"I'm fine"_ he answered _"Where are you?"_ she asked _"I'm tracking him down the sewers, I have to stop him before anyone gets hurt"_ Peter paused _"Do you know how to run a serum"_ _"Yeah I do it all the time for Doctor Connors"_ she replied _"OK it's the blue serum, the file is 12389." "Be safe Gwen I love you." "I will and I love you too."_

Peter made his way to some lab equipment _"This must be where Doctor Connors has been working."_ he thought. Peter saw the computer screen out of the corner of his eye. There was a video of Doctor Connors. Detailing his plan to spread the serum across New York using the ganali device. _"GWEN!"_ he gasped Peter made his way to the streets of New York he quickly pulled his out and dialled Gwen's number. _"Hi."_ _"Where are you?"_ _"Peter, hi. I'm at Oscorp." "You have to get out of there." "The antidote is cooking." "No, No, no."_

" _Connors is on the way he's coming to you right now." "He needs the ganali device. He's gonna infect the whole city!" "There's 8 minutes left." "You're going to wait 8 minutes after everything I just told you?" "People are going to die. You leave right now. That is an order, Okay?" "I'll get everybody out." "Did you hear wh-?" "Gwen! Gwen! You Mother Hubbard. Are you serious?"_ While Spider-Man was making his way to the Oscorp tower he was struck by a shock dart falling to the streets below.

Captain Stacy walked slowly to Spider-Man and knelt down in front of him pulling his mask off. Peter knocked Captain Stacy to the ground. Firing his web at the faces of the officers making quick work of them knocking them unconscious. _"Freeze!"_ Stacy yelled _"Down on the ground. Hands behind your head. Now!" "Parker." "It's headed to Oscorp!" "And your daughter's there right now." "You gotta let me go." "Hold your fire!"_ Captain Stacy Ordered but it was too late on of the officers let off a shot that hit Peter in the leg.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ultimate Sacrifice

**The Night Captain Stacy Lived**

Chapter 2 **The Ultimate Sacrifice**

The pain in Peter's leg was immense but he knows there was little time to get to Oscorp. He spun a makeshift bandage with his web. "I can do this." He thought, swinging from building to building Peter was covering a lot of ground. Oscorp was in sight now time slowed down when peter saw the giant lizard making its way up the side of the tower.

Captain Stacy pulled up outside of the enormous Oscorp tower, "Daddy, I need to get this to Spider-Man." "I know your boyfriend wears many masks…get in the car." "Make sure he's OK!" She said whilst holding back tears.

Peter was now climbing up the side of the Oscorp tower. Fast approaching the lizard. He webbed the side of the building and was pulling back to sling himself into the lizards gut. Peter heard the door on the roof open, "Peter, Gift from Gwen." Throwing him the antidote Peter quickly made his way to the ganali device putting the in the antidote. "I love you, Gwen." He thought quickly returning back to the Captain's side "We need to defend the device for another minute."

Peter launched himself at the lizard knocking him a few steps back. The lizard was shocked by this launching forward with his claws pointed at Captain Stacy. Everything slowdown for Peter he didn't even have to think what he was going to do. He webbed the lizard's arm pulling with all the strength that he had left. "NOOO!" Captain Stacy screamed as Peter pulled the lizard towards him. The lizard's claws impaled Peter's abdomen. Then the lizard through Peter of the side of the tower. Peter's limp body landed on the cleaning lift. Just then the ganali device shot the antidote up into the sky. Blue like snow started raining down.

The lizard was quickly turning back into Doctor Connors. "Peter!" Captain Stacy said whilst climbing down to Peter "Hey stay with me buddy you going to be just fine. You're going to make it I promise, you'll see Gwen again." Captain Stacy said to Peter's unconscious body. He reached for his radio "We need a medic chopper NOW!" They landed on the roof of the hospital "We need to keep his identity a secret." "Ok, Sir." One of the Doctors said.

Gwen was back at her apartment she went to her room and turned the TV on and saw the news. "There seems to be an antidote raining from the sky's." one of the reporters stated. "They did it!" Gwen thought to herself. Gwen was anxiously waiting for Peter to land on her fire escape.

Captain Stacy mentally prepared himself. How could he tell his daughter that her boyfriend sacrificed himself to save me? Just then she heard a knock on her door. "Dad….Where's Peter?" She could see it in his eyes something was wrong. "Honey we need to talk?" she put her hands to her mouth "Is he alive?" "He's been admitted to the ICU." She fell to her knee's all the memories they shared together whizzing right past her eyes. She started to sob uncontrollably. "Hey, he's gonna make it." "How do you know that?" she said in between sobs "he's Spider-Man." Was all he said. "Can I see him?" "He's in surgery at the moment well go see him later." "Does Aunt May know where Peter is?" I phoned her and told her Peter was attacked be the giant lizard she's waiting to see him. That was the longest few hours of Gwen's entire life. Finally, they made it to the hospital. They were walking down the hallway to Peter's room.

"Hey, Gwen just take a minute to gather yourself before you enter," George said Gwen wiped away the tears from her face and took a deep breath. "OK! I'm ready." But she wasn't. Aunt may was sitting there holding Peter's hand. Gwen gasped at the sight of her beloved boyfriend just lying there motionless. Machines hooked up to him it was a sight that she never wanted to see. "Gwen honey." Aunt May said. "Hey," Gwen said in between cries. They both hugged each other. Gwen sat beside Peter's bed holding his hand whilst trying not to cry. "You're going to be ok." She whispered placing a kiss on his forehead "I'll give you too a moment." Aunt May Said. "You need to wake up Peter…I can't lose you."

Two Weeks Later

Gwen had been going to see Peter every day after school for the last two weeks. It was getting harder and harder as the days went by for Gwen function without Peter there to make her smile or laugh. She keeps having nightmares that she will never get to hear his voice again. Late at night, Mr. Stacy had a Nightmare of that fatal day on the roof top. To be honest he was having them ever since the night of the incident. He woke up sweating "Are you, ok honey?" Helen said "I just keep having these nightmares of Peter. It should have been me that got impaled by the claws, not Peter." "Don't say that…Peter's, he's a fighter he'll make it."

Gwen was sitting up in her room she couldn't sleep. It was 1am and all she could think about was Peter. That cute smile he made whenever he saw Gwen. She decided to make herself a cup of cocoa to try and comfort herself. George heard Gwen leave her room and walk down the stairs. "Hey, honey how are you feeling?" He said from the kitchen. "Not great…I can't stop thinking about Peter." She answered. "We will go seen him tomorrow. We can stay there for a while since it's the weekend tomorrow." "OK." She answered.

Gwen had gone to the bathroom to take a shower and try to clear her head before she would spend the day with Peter.


	3. Chapter 3 Nice Jumper

**The Night Captain Stacy Lived**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Spider-Man**

Chapter 3 **Nice Jumper**

After Gwen was finished in the shower see went to her room. She picked up a picture of Peter and her kissing on the rooftop. The picture was taken about a month before all of this happened. She just sat there gazing into the photo wondering whether or not she would get to feel the love again.

8:00am

Gwen was getting ready to see Peter at the hospital, she went to the closet and picked a jumper that Peter had bought for her. The same day that photo was taken. She brought the jumper up to her face and was now lying on her bed. Thinking of the night Peter had brought her this jumper. It was so magic they were sitting on top of a building, a place Peter liked to go after a long day. He'd sit there gazing on the night sky, He did the same that day but this time he brought Gwen with him they sat there for hours enjoying each other's company.

"I have to get ready." She thought in a few minutes she was out of her apartment and called for a taxi to the hospital. Upon arrival at the hospital, Gwen took a deep breath before signing in at the front desk. She was making her way down the hallway to Peter's room, One of the doctors let Gwen in. "Hey, Peter," Gwen said even though she know Peter wouldn't answer.

She sat down on a chair next to Peter's bed and she took his hand and held it firmly. "Hey, Peter…I need you to wake up for me, it's getting harder and harder as the days go by…Peter please just wake up." She decided she needed something to drink. When she was getting up to go to the door she heard someone mumble "Nice Jumper you've got there." She quickly spun around at looked Peter straight in the eye "Peter…You're awake." "How are you feeling?" She asked, "My abdomen hurts." He replied, "You'll get better ill make sure of that." "Thank You." "Where's your dad?" He asked, "He's at the station." "I just wanted to make sure he was ok after everything that happened." "He'll be here after worked."

5:00pm

George Stacy was on the way to the hospital after he got the good news that Peter had awoken. George was making his way down the hallway to Peter's room. "Hey buddy how are you doing?" "I'm good sir my body aching a little bit." "Well were all glad you're awake now?" "So am I."

Then one of the Doctors came in "Gwen and George, I'm going to have to ask you to leave while we run some test on Peter." "Ok." They both replied Gwen gave Peter a gentle kiss. A few minutes later the Doctor came back out and told Gwen that everything is ok and that Peter will make a full recovery it might just take time. She went back and sat next to Peter hold his hand is something she had done ever since he was admitted here but something was different when he was awake. She felt safe and comforted knowing her Peter was on the mend. She asked one of the Doctors how long till he came come home? "1 day." The Doctor replied

1 Days later

Gwen went to help Peter get home after all the paperwork was signed. "Hey, Gwen." "Hey, you." She replied "Ready to go home?" "Defiantly." He answered Gwen had already called a taxi, She helped peter into the taxi and made their way to Aunt May's apartment. "Aunt May?" Gwen called out "I'm in the kitchen honey." Gwen helped Peter to the kitchen "Hey Aunt May." Peter said, "Peter, You're finally home." May said as she embraced Peter with a hug.

"I'm going to take Peter to his room so he can rest." "Ok Dear, I'll have some dinner ready later for you and Peter if you want to stay?" "I'll call my parents and ask." They made their way up the stairs to Peter's bedroom. "Just the way I left It," he said with a grin, Gwen chuckled at his remark. "You've got to get some rest," she said whilst laying Peter down on his bed. Gwen pulled out her phone calling her dad "Hey dad I just wondered if I could stay for dinner at Peter's." "Sure thing honey don't stay out too long." "Ok bye dad, Love You." "I'm staying for dinner if that's all right with you?" "Off course it is." He said with a smile,

Monday

Gwen had slept well that night know her Peter was safe at home. But now it was time to go to school, Gwen arrived at school at her on time as she always does. She went to her locker to get her books for the first class. MJ was at her locker waiting for Gwen to show up. "Hey, I heard Peter's home now?" "Yeah, he was out yesterday." "Well, I'm glad he's back at home." "Thanks, MJ." They made their way to first class which was Chemistry, "Peter was so good at Chemistry." Gwen thought to herself, she was able to concentrate on her work much more easily now that Peter was on the mend. The bell rang signaling the end of the first period, so Gwen made her way to her locker to get some books for 2nd class. "I can't wait to see Peter." Gwen thought. Those words would echo through her mind all day until the final bell rang. Everybody made their way to their lockers and made a quick dash for the exit everybody was excited to leave but there was one that was extremely excited to leave and her name was Gwen Stacy.


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner At The Stacy's

**The Night Captain Stacy Lived**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Spider-Man**

Chapter 4 **Dinner At The Stacy's**

Gwen Stacy was making her way to George's car he would pick her up if he finished work early. "Hey dad can you drop me off at Peter's please?" "Yeah sure thing honey also you could ask Peter if he wants to stay for dinner tonight." They arrived outside Aunt May's house "dinner will be at 8 o'clock tonight." "OK daddy love you and thanks for the ride."

Gwen knocked on the door but there was no answer she decided to look in the window and saw the light was on. She tried the door and it was unlocked she stepped inside "Peter." She called out, Gwen placed her coat on the coat hanger and proceeded to Peter's room. She knocked "Peter it's Gwen." Once again no answer "where is he" she thought. Gwen moved across the hall to the bathroom she peered inside and saw Peter lying there on the tiles "Peter hey it's Gwen can you hear me." Peter just groaned "where am I?" "You're in the bathroom on the floor." "What happened?" "I was washing my face and then I went all light headed and lost my balance that's all I remember." "Well let's get you to your bed."

"Peter where's Aunt May?" "Oh she went to the store to get a few things she'll be back soon." "Ok how would you like to have dinner at mine with the family?" "Yeah that would be great, we better wait until Aunt May gets back though." "Ok would you like a glass of water?" "Yes please." Gwen went to get the glass of water. Aunt May walked through the front door "Hey Gwen it's so good to see you." "And you Aunt May, hey do you mind if I invite Peter over dinner with my family?" "That's not a problem it will be good for you two to spend some alone time together." Gwen smiled at Aunt May's statement.

"Peter I brought some water." "Thank's Gwen" "I asked Aunt May about you staying over for dinner and she said it was fine." "Ok we'll leave in a minute." "What do you think I should wear something fancy or casual?" "That is a very good question Mr Parker if I were you I would go casual." Thank You Miss Stacy." Peter said with a cheeky smile. Gwen just loved it when Peter was like this. She moved a little closer and snuck in a passionate kiss which seemed to last forever. "We should get going, don't want to be late" "no we don't" Peter responded.

Peter was too weak to web sling to Gwen's apartment so they decided to walk in the sun. There was no conversation need just the company of one another. They arrived at the Stacy apartment greetings were passed around. "So Peter how are you feeling?" Helen asked "Fine a bit on the weak side but other than that I'm good. Thanks for your concern Mrs Stacy." "Helen, call me Helen dear." They all went to the dining room, Helen called from the kitchen "Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes." "Hey Gwen can I borrow Peter for a second?" George asked "Yeah sure thing dad" Gwen resounded George lead Peter to an empty room. "Look, Peter what you did on the Oscorp roof that night I can't explain how grateful I am for everything you've done for this family." "It's not a problem sir I made a promise to keep Gwen and her family safe till my last breath." They both embraced in a hug and left the room to join the others. "Everything all right with you two" Gwen asked "Yeah is all good" Peter responded everybody enjoyed the meal it was Gwen's favourite meal and it was starting to grow on Peter as well. After dinner Peter and Gwen went upstairs they were on Gwen's fire escape gazing up into the night sky it was beautiful. "Just like Gwen" Peter thought "beautiful night isn't it" Peter smiled and leant into a sweet kiss. "I would love to stay here like this all night I have to get home to Aunt May" "I understand" they both leant into a kiss this was more passionate.

"Hey Aunt May I'm home" "oh good your back so how was it?" "It was great thanks but it's getting late and I should get some rest." May nodded

* * *

 **Sorry this was such a short chapter the next won't be this but I haven't updated in over a month so I thought I would upload this.**


End file.
